Claire's Guide to Surviving Men
by Sara A. Wesker
Summary: Follow along with Claire as she helps you survive being with your boyfriend. Using her own boyfriend Leon as a test subject…we mean volunteer to help her out.
1. Chapter 1

Claire's Guide to Surviving Men

Lesson 1

Understanding your subject…I mean boyfriend.

Walking into a room we see Claire and Leon standing. Leon looks really nervous and ready to throw up.

"Alright, here we have our first subject: Leon S. Kennedy." Claire says pointing to Leon who gives her this 'what did you call me?' look.

"SUBJECT!?" Leon says at her.

Giving him a sweet look, Claire responds with, "You know I really don't mean that Leon."

"Oh okay…" Leon begins to say but gets cut off by Claire.

"Now let's get started!" Claire declares as three men come and take Leon away as he screams like a baby.

Once Leon is gone Claire turns to the TV, "Now what will happen is Leon will be put in a maze where he will have to find his way out by answering several questions about his girlfriend. Me!"

With that said Claire turns to a monitor and watches what happens with Leon.

Test Maze…I mean, ya, Test Maze

After screaming and kicking like a baby all the way there Leon is pushed into the maze. Once the door closes on him he franticly starts to hit it.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A TEST SUBJECT! Claire!?" Leon yells as he looks around.

Finally giving up after thirty minutes Leon turns around and starts to walk forward. But what he doesn't know is that there are several creatures waiting for him. Guess Claire forgot to tell him. Oh well, something tells us he'll find out the hard way.

"Why me?" Leon sobs walking ever so slowly.

Back to Claire!

Looking back at Claire we now see two new people with her. The first is a young woman around the age of 25yrs old, slim, long brown hair, and an odd look on her face. The second is a slightly older man in his early thirties looking extremely scared.

"Welcome back we have two new guests with us, Rebecca Chambers and Billy Coen." Claire says with a smile that makes Billy start crying.

Rolling her eyes Rebecca ignores him, "Grow up Billy! Thank you Claire for having us here."

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Billy cries out as he turns around and runs away.

Several minutes later Billy is dragged back in by four men. Once he's back the water works start. Looking over at the girls we see them both roll their eyes in disappointment.

"Billy it's not going to be that bad!" Rebecca says calming him down, kind of.

Within a few seconds Billy slowly stops crying and gets up. "Not that bad?"

Giving him a weird look Claire opens her mouth. "Well it's time to start your test! Take him away!" She says as the same four men come back and drag Billy to his test.

"So, he'll be doing the same test as Leon?" Rebecca asks Claire.

Thinking about it, Claire responds, "Yep."

Billy's Test

Looking scared Billy tries to find a way to break the door down, but fails. Finally admitting that he won't be getting out this way Billy turns around and makes his way into the maze.

"What did I do wrong?" Billy says as he looks around the corner.

Deciding to go right Billy walks down the hallway like nothing bad is going to happen to him. Soon he comes to a door where he has a look of pure happiness.

"I'm free at last!" He screams as he runs to the door, opens it, and sees Leon on the other side of the empty room.

"This blows." Leon states not noticing the other door to their left.

Slowly walking in, the two boys see in the middle, a small table with a single piece of paper.

Test 1

In order to find a way out you must find out what is the most important thing to the one you care about.

After reading this, both Billy and Leon look at one and another. Something tells me that they will be screaming soon. And what do you know the two starts to run around screaming.

"What are we going to do!?" Leon yells at Billy.

Turning to Billy we wait for his answer.

"I don't know." Was all he could say as a secret door opens up and something comes through.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Understanding your subject…I mean boyfriend. Part 2

Looking around we see, Claire and Rebecca standing next to a TV monitor, showing Leon and Billy holding each other, screaming.

"Welcome back." Claire says in a sweet voice.

Turning her attention to Claire, Rebecca asks, "So, how long do they have to stay in the maze, Claire?"

Opening her mouth, Claire quickly closes it not knowing the answer to it. "Not sure really."

Soon the two girls go silent, trying to think of how long Leon and Billy should be in there. Giving up, they turn to the monitor and watch them.

Test 1

Holding each other, Billy and Leon continue to scream as two Hunters walk in. Carefully watching the two boys the Hunters split up and head in different directions.

"Okay, this isn't going to get us anywhere, but dead! We have to do something!" Billy tells Leon as he looks at the closest Hunter to him.

Taking a deep breath, Leon lets go of Billy and turns to the last Hunter, "Any suggestions on how to do that, Billy? We're unarmed!"

Lowering his head, Billy didn't notice that they didn't have anything to defend themselves. And something tells me that Claire and Rebecca don't notice either.

Rolling out of the way, Leon avoids the Hunters attack. "We need to answer that question, I think."

"What was it again?" Billy asks as he starts to run around in a circle.

"Like I can remember!" Screams Leon, as his Hunter jumps on his back.

Back to Claire and Rebecca

Once back with the girls, we see them with, cold drinks and popcorn. Must be nice, being in a safe room with nothing that can harm them. But then Rebecca looks at the monitor.

"Umm, Claire?"

"What is it, Rebecca?" She asks, not looking at her.

"I think the boys might need some help." She responds, as she points to the screen.

Looking at it, we see that Billy and Leon are trapped in a corner. But they have something in their hands. It looks like a large piece of paper. Holding up his, Billy's shows: Medicine. And holding up his, Leon's shows: Family.

"Wow." Both girls say that the same time.

Something tells me that, they got it right. Turning to her control panel, Claire opens up the door so Billy and Leon can escape.

Turning to Rebecca Claire says, "That took longer then I thought it would."

"Kind of. So how many more tests must they go through?" Rebecca inquires.

She thinks about it, "Don't know." Claire finally says after ten minutes.

Back to Billy and Leon

Trying to catch their breath, the two look around at their new surroundings. Several minutes go by and they start to walk again.

"Did you get hurt, Billy?" Leon asks, as he watches Billy walk beside him.

Checking his body out, Billy looks over and says, "A few bruises, but that's it. You?"

Doing the same as Billy, Leon let's out a sigh. "Doesn't look like I got hurt."

As they walk forward, we see Leon's back and the many scratches he got from the Hunter. Maybe the next test will be better.

Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of it, thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer, I own nothing but my own thoughts, at least I think so. Sorry for the late update. Let the story continue!

Understanding your subject…I mean boyfriend. Part 3!

Alright we last left, Leon and Billy, walking to their next test! Maybe this one will be better then the last one. But something tells us, that it might not be. As they make their way, we suddenly see Leon freak out.

"THERE'S SOMETHING ON MY BACK!" He yells as he starts to jerk about.

Looking kind of confused, scared, and just not willing to look, Billy takes a few steps over to him. "Stop moving Leon and stand still!"

Trying to calm down, Leon slowly stops jerking about, "WHAT IS IT!?"

Now taking a deep breath, Billy looks at Leon's back and…… "AHHH!"

Looking at Leon's back we see…We'll I'm not sure what it is. But for some reason it won't let go of his back. Soon, Billy starts to poke it, which is kind of funny to watch.

"STOP POKING IT AND GET IT OFF OF ME!" Leon yells as he grabs Billy by the shoulders and starts to shack him.

Back in the main room

Raising one eyebrow, Rebecca watches as Leon shacks the life out of Billy. And if you look to her right, you won't see Claire. For some reason she's not here, and where she is, is unclear to us.

"Well, I don't know where Claire went, so I'll fill in for her." She says with a bright smile.

Seconds later, Jill Valentine is bushed in. Now looking like she's lost, confused, and a little bit scared, she walks over to Rebecca and sits down.

"Umm, hey there Rebecca." Jill says in an unsure tone.

Turning to face Jill, Rebecca says, "Hey Jill. What are you doing here?"

"I have no idea why." She says looking at the monitor showing Billy and Leon running around in a very small circle.

Soon the monitor beside other monitor turns on and we see……Chris Redfield?! Where did he come from?

Chris Redfield's test!

Walking slowly Chris sees nothing but spiders wed covering every inch of the walls, floor, and yep, you got it, the ceiling. And if you look very closely at him, you can see his eye twitch ever so slightly.

"I hate spiders." Was all he said as he made his way forward.

Soon he comes to a door. Looking at it as if it'll harm him, he kicks the door open, only to have it come flying back at him.

"Shit." Is the last thing Chris says, as he flies ten feet back.

For the next thirty minutes, Chris stays under the door, unable to move.

Okay, I'm going to stop here, my back is killing me…so please leave a review and tell me what you thought of it. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to say thanks to everyone that's read this story and for waiting this long for the next chapter, it's also dedicated to both Chris (my boyfriend) and LJ-90. So let the terror continue!

Understanding your subject…I mean boyfriend Part 4!

Alright, we last left everyone in kind of a mess…well the men at least. Leon and Billy were on their way to their next part of the test, Chris just entered, and our newest guest…and the last will be showing up soon. So, let's get things going!

Turning around, Chris starts to do what the other guys have done. Yep, he starts to hit the door. Even though it's solid metal, and is about three inches thick.

"This isn't fair Jill!" He waits for a few minutes. "Jill?"

Deciding that if she doesn't answer now, she's never answer him. Slowly getting up, Chris walks over and finds two paths. One going right, and the other going left. And a note.

_One of these paths will lead you to freedom, while the other leads only to death. You must pick which one you think it is. Good luck._

Looking back at Chris, we see his mouth hanging open, in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me! I'm not going through this!"

Turning around, Chris heads for the door he just came out of, but once he gets there, he finds out that it's no longer there. Slowly panicking, he starts to hit the wall. Maybe he thinks, if he hits it long enough, and believes it hard enough. The door will re-appear. Several minutes go by and he finally stops, guess he realizes it was pointless.

"Okay, let's see what's to the…" He thinks about it. "Right."

With that decision made, Chris heads right, hoping it's the right way. As he walks down the hall, he starts to hear the sound of chanting. Now moving at the speed of a snail, Chris starts to whimper.

"I thought I was a good boyfriend." He says as he opens the door and finds…

"AHHH!" Two girlish screams are heard from the other side of the room.

Walking further into the room, he see, "Leon? Billy?"

Yep, the three subjects, we mean boyfriends, are now together. Something tells me that this test will be very interesting.

Back to those crazy girls

Back in the main room, we see Claire, Rebecca, Jill, and now someone new. Beside the girls, we also see four monitors. Each one showing one of the subjects…we mean boyfriends.

Claire clears her throat. "Hello and welcome back. You know our guest Jill Valentine, and my co-host Rebecca Chambers."

The two girls wave. "Hello." They say at the same time.

Turning back to Claire, she points at our new guest. "Here we have Ada Wong. And her subject…"

Someone interrupts her. "SUBJECT!?" We look over and see…Wesker! "I am no ones subject! You are my subject you little…" He begins but is stopped by HUNK.

"This way." Is all he says, as he shows Wesker to the maze.

"so, what will happen to him, Claire?" Ada asks, watching the monitors.

She thinks about it. "What will happen is, that he will he will go through some nice, simple, easy, and safe test." After she says this, the other girls start to laugh.

Some nice, simple, easy, safe test…Yeah right!

Still trying to figure out why the other is here. When suddenly, someone drops from the ceiling.

"Wesker!?"

"Chris! Leon! And….and…" Wesker trails off, looking at Billy.

He rolls his eyes at him, "My name is Billy Coen. I was with Rebecca at the Training Facility."

"You were?" He says kind of clueless.

Several minutes go by and no one says a word, as they keep staring at each other. Till…

"What was the noise?" Leon asks no one in particular.

As they wait for whatever it was to come out, they see the note.

What means more to you, a close friend

you've known for years, or the one you love the most?

You have ten minutes to decide before it's too late.

The guys look up at each other and then back at the note. Several minutes later they break down in tears. Guess it's harder for them, then we thought. Soon, the walls go down, revealing four tanks. Each tank is divided into two, and filled with ice cold water. The divider is clear, but can't be broken, only the glass facing the room.

"I don't get it. Do you guys?" Chris says, looking at the tanks, confused as to what the test means.

After ten minutes, of staring at the bloody tanks, something falls into them. Soon the guys start yelling incoherent things, as they looks at the people in the tanks.

In the first tank, is Claire and Mandy Snow. Mandy, is Leon's closest friends, they share just about everything with each other. The second tank is Ada and Natasha White. Natasha is Wesker's second closes friend, next to William Birkin. But unlike William, Natasha and him, had a thing a few years back. The third tank is Rebecca and Naomi Scott. Naomi, is like Billy's little sister, but their actions suggests otherwise. And in the last tank is Jill and Alana McMaster. Alana is Chris' closest friend from training, though the two of them got a little to close during that time, and promised each other they would stay that way. No matter what.

A timer above the only door, starts counting down from ten minutes. Unable to see the other, the girls start crying for the guys to save them.

"Ahh, guys! What do we do?" Chris yells over the cries.

Thinking about what to say, Billy looks at the two girls in front of him. "I think we have to choose one of them, to save."

The four guys look at each other, then at the girls that are running out of breathe and time.

9:47

To Be Continued….


	5. Chapter 5

-1Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts. So on with the madness!

Part 2

9:25

After looking over the tanks, the guys finally decided, that there isn't anyway to save both of them. In time. So, they start to look around the room for something, to break the glass with. Sadly, they are unable to find anything. Minutes later, a box falls from the ceiling. The guys look at it, unsure if it's safe to go near.

"Do you think it's safe?" Chris asks no one in particular.

Billy looks up at the guys, and then at the box. "Do we have a choose?"

8:47

Feeling frustrated, Wesker walks over to the box, and opens it. He looks inside, and finds…

"What's in it?" Leon asks as he, and the others slowly make their way over to him.

Wesker, lifts up… "Four hammers."

The three guys looked at him, in disbelief. "Hammers!?" Chris yelled, as a screech is heard just above them.

"Hunters." They all said at the same time.

8:12

Back in the main room

It's really quiet, a little too quiet, and yet we see someone sitting in one of the chairs. As we move closer we see, Ashley Graham! As the staff wonder how she got in, we'll see what she up to.

"Why hello and welcome. I'm filling in for that annoying Claire Redfield." She says with a pathetic attempt at an evil smile.

Turning to the monitors, Ashley watches as four Hunters jump from the ceiling. Within seconds of jumping down, the Hunters start to walk around the guys, as they start to cry.

Looking happy, Ashley turns to the camera. "Well, now things are getting interesting." She takes out some popcorn and watches the monitors.

Back in the horror room

Now screaming like little girls, the four guys hold on to their hammers, and run around the room. And yes, the girls somehow roll their eyes at them, even though they're losing air.

"THIS ISN'T GETTING US ANYWHERE!" Wesker yells as he stops, but remembers that he was first in the line. So Leon, Chris, and Billy fall on top of him.

Getting up really fast, the guys run over to their girlfriends. Wondering what to do.

6:30

Feeling really hungry, one of the Hunters, charges at Billy. "Oh hell no!" He screams as he kind of, sort of, jumps out of the way.

The Hunter hit's the window with Naomi in it, breaking it. And at the same time, Billy falls into the window next to her. With that happening, the remaining guys look at each other, then at the Hunters.

"Do you think we could do that?" Chris said, only to find that Wesker and Leon, annoying their Hunters to the point where they did the same thing.

3:30

With Jill and Alana left, Chris is trying his best to get his Hunter to attack him, and not Wesker.

"I'm not a toy!" Wesker kind of yells, and somehow ends up running into Jill's window.

Before the steel door could close on Alana, Chris quickly breaks it. Now that the girls are out, the room is almost filled to the ceiling with water.

"Was this part of the test, girls?" Leon asks, trying to keep above the water.

Giving him an evil look, one that makes Wesker fear her, Claire responds. "No, this wasn't part of it." She opens up the door to the Hunters, "Someone else is in control of this experimentation."

They just look at her, unsure of what she's talking about. But the guys follow along and help the girls out, only to have the water drain on them.

Lying on the floor in pain, a door mysteriously opens leading to the next test. They look at the door, unwilling to get up, mostly cause it just hurts too much to move.

I'm sorry for the late update. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of it. And if you have any ideas on what test the guys should face please share. Thanks from Sara!


	6. Chapter 6

-1Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts, so let the torture continue!

Lesson 2

Truth or Dare

Okay, going to the girls; Claire, Rebecca, Jill, and Ada. We find them wondering around the halls, looking for their way to the main room. Something tells me, that they aren't too happy about the last test.

"Claire, do you know where you're going?" Jill asked her, as they past the same door about 15 times.

Claire sighs, "I have no clue as to where to go." She falls down to the floor, defeated.

The three girls look at her, wondering what to say. I mean, they're lost in their maze, and they guys are at the mercy of someone, other then them.

"Don't worry Claire, we'll get out of this. And hurt the person running it." Rebecca said, with Jill and Ada nodding.

With that said, Claire got up and started to head in a direction. Kind of leaving the girls confused.

Not wanting anything to come out and get them, the girls run after Claire, to find her taking out a gun. Walking into the room, everyone sees the back of someone's head. Slowly making their way over to the person, each girl is thinking about how they are going to hurt him or her.

"Soon, you'll be mine again Leon."

Claire's eyes went wide, when she recognized the voice. "ASHLEY!?"

She turns around, and screams. Before the girls could even take a step, Ashley gets up and runs away.

Back to the boys

They were happy that they got the girls out safely, but was upset that they lost them. At this point they didn't care what test they were about to face. Walking slowly to the next room, the guys couldn't be bothered to look up.

"I wonder what the test will be this time." Chris asked out loud.

No one answered him. Except for Wesker, who really didn't respond, but more like screamed and swore at the fact that he hit something. Looking up he sees a table, and on that table is a note.

Trust is everything in a working relationship. Without it, there

can't be a relationship. How truthful are you to your girlfriend?

Prove that your not hiding anything from them, and you'll go onto

the next test.

Once each guy has read the note, in turn, their mouths drop open, and their eyes go wide. Backing up, the guys fail to notice the chairs behind them. Till it's too late. Once they fall into them, straps bind them to the chair. One for each arm, wrist, leg, and ankle.

"AHHH!" All four guys scream, like little girls.

Walking thought a door, that somehow appeared out of nowhere. They guys see Alexia Ashford. She's wearing a blue t-shirt, short black skirt, black high heels, and what looks like a controller in her hand.

She smiles, which makes them cry. "Let's see how truthful you guys are." She says in an evil tone.

Back the girls!

As we see the girls, it's kind of hard to see Ashley anywhere. Seeing as Claire, Jill, Rebecca, and Ada are beating her up. Ada, looking up sees on the monitors the guys in chairs, and some women talking to them.

"Hey, Claire. What test is this?" She says pointing to the monitors.

Looking up from punching Ashley in the face, Claire takes a look. "I'm not sure, what test this is."

The other girls looks over at Ashley, the only girl there that knows what's going on. "What's the test, Ashley?" Jill demands, holding what looks like a can of soup.

Giving in, Ashley finally says, "It's a truth or dare test. The guys have to answer questions, if they get it right, they won't get punished. If they get it wrong, they get shocked, and with each wrong answer the voltage, increases."

"What are the questions about?" Rebecca asks.

Ashley looks at them, "The questions are about whether they are hiding anything from you girls or not."

Each girl looks at the other, wondering if they should just keep beating up Ashley, or watch what happens with the guys.

To the guys!

Crying like little babies, the guys are scared what the questions are going to be. But it's not like they are hiding anything from their girlfriends, right. Slowly calming down, the guys take a deep breathe and take whatever comes their way. Like a man!

"The first question is, have you ever thought of another women, the same way you think of your girlfriend?" Alexia says with an evil smile.

The guys look at each other, "I'd never think--" Chris starts, but suddenly gets shocked. "AHH! Okay, maybe once and a while I do!"

Wesker laughs at him. "Your pathetic, Redfield. I only think of--" And just like Chris, Wesker get shocked.

"You were saying, Wesker?" Billy asks with a big smile. "I only think of Rebecca." After saying that, Billy doesn't get shocked!

Now it was Leon's turn to tell the truth, or try to get away with a lie. "ALRIGHT! I LOOK AT OTHER WOMEN! AND YES I SOMETIMES THINK OF THEM THE SAME WAY AS CLAIRE!"

Everyone froze and just looked at him. They didn't know what to say. I mean, they weren't expecting Leon to scream that he admits to thinking of other women, in the same way he thinks of Claire.

To be continued….

Alright, what did you think of the chapter? Please leave a review and if ya'd like, you can leave a question you'd like the boys to answer. Until then, later!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own thoughts. Now I'm sorry for the wait, on with the madness!

Lesson 2

Truth or Dare Part 2

Still in shock, the guys look at Leon in disbelief. Tho Chris looks kind of upset at him, I mean this is his little sister. After several minutes Alexia, clears her throat, getting the attention of the guys.

"This is a lot more fun, than I thought it would be." She laughs and takes out a card. "Alright boys, here is your next question. Do you find your girlfriend annoying at times?"

Looking at the other, the guys start wondering who will get shocked this time. "I guess I find Jill annoying." Chris says, as he looks at his shoes. He doesn't get shocked.

Leon looks at him, wondering what else he's holding back from Jill. "I can't think of anything annoying about Claire." After saying this, like Chris, he doesn't get shocked.

"I FIND EVERYTHING AB OUT ADA ANNOYING!" Wesker yells at the top of his lungs. And just like the Chris and Leon, he doesn't get shocked.

Now everyone looks at Billy, to see what his response is. "Rebecca's not ann--" Before he could get the word out, he receives a shock through his entire body.

As Billy gets shocked, the other guys jaw drop to the floor. Alexia on the other hand, just stand there laughing at the fact that the guys think they can get away with lying.

Back to the girls!

Watching the monitors in disbelief Claire, Ada, Jill, Rebecca, and Ashley, are unsure of what to do. I mean, most girlfriends want to know what their boyfriends are hiding from them, but sometimes the truth is just too much for them.

"Wow, now that was unexpected." Ashley says only to receive several blows to the back of the head. "What was that for?" She yells and looks around.

Everyone ignores her and continues to watch the monitors. "I wonder what other questions they're gonna be asked." Jill speaks after 10 minutes of silence.

Back to the guys

Looking ashamed, Billy and Wesker can't even keep their heads up. On the other hand, Chris and Leon look proud of themselves. But, all that will change soon. Cause as soon as they guys think they are almost done with the questions, Alexia drops a bomb on them.

"Well boys, you still have a few more questions before you can leave." She says with an evil smile. "Here is your next question. "If you could get away with it, would you cheat on your girlfriend?"

Freaking out, the guys try and get out the chairs, but they can't. Why? The straps get tighter. Within seconds of them freaking out, Alexia rolls her eyes and shocks them.

Trying to look cool and calm, Wesker speaks up first. "I would never cheat on Ada." Everyone waits to see if he gets shocked.

Seconds go by and nothing happens. Everyone just looks at him, stunted. For an evil villain, he's really faithful. Soon they turn to Chris, who for some unknown reason looks nervous.

"Well, I love Jill…" He slowly trails off as everyone gives him the 'just say it already' look. "Alright, I've thought about it a few times, I guess if I could get away with it, ya I would. But I've never cheated on her." Right after Chris says that, he gets shocked.

Laughing, Alexia smiles at him. "Looks like you haven't been telling the truth, Mr. Redfield."

Recovering from the shock, Chris replies. "Okay, my friend Alana and I have been seeing each other, for a year behind Jill's back." He looks at the ground ashamed of the things he just confessed too.

Leon, looks at Billy, who in return looks at him. They both open their months and… "I WOULDN'T CHEAT ON MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Looking at them, Wesker and Chris wait to see if they get shocked. But after waiting several minutes, the two guys give up.

Back to the girls

When the cameras turn back to the girls we see them hugging Jill, who is on the ground crying. Most of what she is saying we can't understand, tho we think she's blaming herself, for what Chris did.

Now, I bet your wondering what had happened to those girls. Mandy Snow, Leon's closest friend. Natasha White, Wesker's second closest friend/old flame. Naomi Scott, Billy's friend, who is like a sister to him. And Alana McMaster, Chris' closest friend during training.

After the guys left the room, leaving them all wet, and unsure of what's going on. They go and check on the three doors in the room. To their surprise only one of them is unlocked. Not sure where to go, they follow they guys slowly right behind them.

"Do you know why we're here?" Natasha asks hoping that maybe one of them knows. But gets no response.

As they walk along the hallways, they check each door, but find them locked. Slowly coming up to a room, they hear voices, and girlish screams. Wondering if they should open the door, they wait and try to listen in on what was being said.

"Did you hear Wesker's voice?" Natasha asks anyone who was listening.

Soon after saying that, they hear someone talking, and then a girlish scream of pain. As they get closer, they finally can hear the voices clearer. But before they can break through the door and rescue them, a low, and yet echoing growl, is heard behind them. Turning around, the girls see something that scares them so much that they run out the door to their side.

Well I hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to get it done. I'm in the process of writing the next chapter for this story and the other stories I'm writing. So please R&R. Later!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own thoughts.

Lesson 3

The big 6 Test

Walking down one of the many hallways, the guys, or should I say, Billy feels proud of himself. Now, we're not sure if they get the idea behind these test yet. Cause if they did, they would be on their way home, but something tells me, they haven't.

"I wonder what the next test is." Chris asks, just as they get to the door.

Giving him the 'why does it matter' look, Leon opens the door, and the rest follow behind. As they walk in, their jaws drop at the sight of the room. What they are looking at is, two foot ball field size room, house size platforms, that are surrounded by a dugout, that you can't see the bottom to. Walking into the room, the guys can't believe, the amount of time, that went into building all this. But the moment, all the guys are in, the door behind them, slams shut and locks.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Wesker says, looking at the others reaction, to their new situation.

With a sigh, they head towards the note, or so they think. As they walk, the lights go out, causing the guys to freak out, and stop where they are. Getting annoyed, Wesker tries to find the light switch.

"There we go." He turns it on, only to see Chris in Billy's arms, and Leon laughing so hard, he's on the floor. And Billy looking like he's going to kill Chris soon. Dropping Chris, Billy picks up the note and shows the others.

Alright guys, in this room you will have 6 test,

to complete. Each test is timed, and the time

varies with each test. So, I can't say how long

you have for each test. The last test is the biggest

and most important. Pass these test and you get

that much closer to finishing these test. Did I mention,

if you fall down, you have a limited time to get

back up, before something gets you.

The guys both look at each other and then they walk over to the edge. Looking down, they hope to see if something is down there, but it's too dark to see a thing. Looking around the guys find yet another note. This time, by four large tables, each table has a different amount of slots on them, one large box with letters in bags in it, and a buzzer. After looking at the tables, they look at the note.

Using only the letters provided, spell out

your girlfriends dream wedding spot and time. That's

if you can remember what it was.

Soon a counter appears and starts counting down from 1:00.

"Let's get started. I'd hate to see what happens when the clock hits zero." Leon says, heading to the table with his name on it.

Doing the same, the other guys, empty out the bags, and look at the letters, very confused.

"Man I wish there was a hint or something." Wesker yells as he gets frustrated.

With a sigh, Leon sits down. "Maybe we should have listened."

They take a few minutes to think, but then just laugh.

Observation Room

Watching in the dark, a slightly evil laugh or something close to it, can be heard. We head for the light switch.

"Don't turn it on!" They yell as they spin in their chair.

How we know that is cause the chair is very squeaky. Anyways, looking forward we see two large monitors. One showing the guys and the other is just showing a blank screen. Tho if you listen very closely, you can hear this breathing.

"If you only knew how close you guys are." They try to act or sound evil, but they can't pull it off.

Back to the confused guys

Still looking at the letters, Chris looks inside the box, and sees the 'DO NOT MIX BAGS!' on the bottom. Looking at the empty bags, he see that each bag is marked with a colour. Using his brain he looks under the letters to find that certain letters have the same colour.

"Maybe I should have read….or….looked at the box before I emptied it." Chris tells himself as he sorts the letters out.

Doing the same Leon, Wesker, and Billy follow along with Chris. And just like Chris, they only have one word done, and it's been 30 minutes. Walking over Chris' table, Wesker takes a look at his letters.

He starts putting the letters into place. "There ya go."

Looking at Wesker confused, Chris looks down. "Florida at night? How did you know that?"

Looking over, the other guys wait to hear his answer. "Well, I over heard Jill talking about it and I just remembered from looking at the letters." Wesker explains, slowly going for the buzzard.

Heading over to Wesker's table, Chris takes a shot at his puzzle. Minutes later, he hit's the buzzard. "Paris at sunrise." Chris yells out.

Looking confused Leon turns to Wesker. "How is it that Chris can remember Ada's dream wedding spot but you can't?"

"And how is it that you know Jill's, but Chris can't?" Billy finishes for Leon.

Thinking about it, Wesker can only say this. "I don't know."

Shaking their heads, Billy and Leon go back to their puzzle, and thinking really hard, they only take a few minutes before saying.

"Ice land at sunset!" Leon looks at everyone very proud.

"Any beach at sunset!" Billy says calmly as a little door in the wall opens and the first puzzle piece is revealed.

Feeling proud, the guys head off to the next test, only to stop when they seethe path that was made for them.

"Hey Chris, you go first." Leon pushes him towards the edge.

"If I'm going, then you going right behind me." Chris tells them, jumping to the first block.

Walking to the edge, Chris waits for the others. Once they are beside him, they look at the next block, which is smaller then the one they are on now.

Getting annoyed, Wesker jumps. "There. See how easy that was." Wesker says, just before he falls back. Hitting the bottom, Wesker hears the guys laughing, only to join him, a few minutes later. Laughing himself, Wesker looks around wondering where the ladder is. Before they take one step forward, they hear something. Kind of like a low growl.

"What was that?" Leon asks, as the guys look around.

Soon they hear these little scratching noises, all around them. Seconds later, something small, growls, and runs between Billy's legs. Freaking out, the guys run behind them, hoping they will find a way up. After running along the wall, they finally find the ladder. Once up, they guys look down, to see what was after them.

"Is that it?" Wesker asks very confused.

"Are you serious?" Leon asks as well.

The other two, just look confused. "Mice?" Both Chris and Billy say together.

"We're not just mice," They look at each other. "We're Evil Talking Zombie Mice."

Screaming like little girls, the guys jump every block, without falling down.

Back to the Observation Room

Laughing at the guys reaction to the Evil Talking Zombie Mice, our mystery person, keeps in the dark until the lights turn on.

"What the?" Ashley says.

Looking around, Ashley can't find anyone in the room. Ignoring it, she goes back to watching the guys. And yes, that black monitor, that shows nothing. Yes, I know without the girls here, this room is kind of boring. Getting up, Ashley walks over to a glass window, over looking four rooms. Each room kind of looks the same, and yet they aren't.

Back To the guys

Walking over tot eh note, Chris looks at it, as the others, look down into the pit. After looking at it very confused, they walk over to Chris to read the note.

Fight your way through the zombies

to get to the prize. But don't forget to

look at the back of their necks.

One of them has a surprise.

Putting the note back, all four guys let out a loud sigh, before jumping down. The moment they land, a door opens, and 37 zombies walkout. Without thinking, they guys run for the ladder.

"Um guys." They look over. "We need a key to get the prize out." Chris tells them.

They look at each other, then at Chris, and then down at the zombies. Without saying a word, Leon jumps down, knocking over all the zombies he sees. After a few minutes, he starts kicking them.

"I HATE ZOMBIES!" He yells as he kicks the last zombie down, before running to the ladder.

"Did you get the key?" Chris asks, as Leon gives him the death look.

Ignoring his question, Leon goes to open the chest. Getting it out, he walks over to the others, who look at the now mad zombies.

"On three?" Wesker asks. They all nod, and he looks at them. "One………Two…………Three!"

They all jump into the pit and run for the blocks, leading to the next test. Jumping onto the first block, the zombies in the pit, start heading towards them. Untill the ground under them disappears. Shrugging it off the guys continue to jump the blocks.

To be continued…

I hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter will be up, as soon as I think of something next lol


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own thoughts.

Lesson 3

The big 6 Test Part 2

Alright, after surviving the first two test, the guys slowly walk towards the next test. And as they walk over to it, they look at it very confused. They look at each other, then back at the trap. Or so they think.

"Is this our next trap or test……Or both?" Leon asks, looking down at the stairs.

Also looking at the stairs, Wesker slowly goes down to the first step. "Something tells me, these holes, can't be good."

With a sigh, Chris walks down the steps, and looks up at them. "Just come down. There's no point in standing there."

They look at each other, then at Chris, then back at each other, and then back at Chris. And after several minutes, they all jump and scream, like little girls.

"JUST MOVE ALREADY!"

After calming down, Wesker, Billy, and Leon finally go down the stairs. Once down, they hear this sound of a machine starting up.

"That can't be good." Leon says as Chris and Wesker cry like babies.

Walking over, Billy finds a note. "Hey guys, listen to this."

Listen up guys, once you've entered the pit, spikes

will pop up on the stairs. Blocking the entrance and

exit. And the only way to get out, is to find the switch.

Here's a hint. It's behind the door. But watch out, there

is one unhappy "thing" behind the door. Good luck.

"Thing? Spike?" Chris asks, in a high pitch voice.

And just as he said that, the spikes pop up, and the door behind them, starts pounding. Looking over with a scared look, the door breaks down, and Nemesis walks out. Screaming like little girls, the guys run around, very clueless, until Billy sees something in the room.

Taking Wesker aside, Billy talks to him. "Okay, being strong and all, can you just bring him to his knees, so I can get the prize piece, and flip the switch so we can get out of here."

Wesker thinks about it. "Hmm, well it would be a good way to get my anger out."

With that said, Wesker walks over to Nemesis, and starts punching him, as Chris and Leon wait by the stairs, while Billy goes into the room, and gets the puzzle piece.

"I got it! Are you ready Wesker?" Billy yells as he goes for the switch.

Dodging yet another blow, that would of hit him in the dead, Wesker kicks Nemesis in the back of the leg. Sending Nemesis down.

"DO IT NOW!" He yells as he heads towards the stairs.

Flipping the switch, Billy starts running for the stairs, just as Nemesis slowly gets up. Praying they will make it, the guys race up the stairs, and scream as Nemesis runs towards them. But he gets stopped by the spikes that pop up, right before he can get to the first step. Feeling proud of themselves, the guys start to cheer.

"Let's go to the next test, before he finds a way up." Leon says as he heads towards the next test.

As they walk towards it, they don't see the edge, and all four guys fall and land on each other. Slowly getting up, the guys find the note for the next test.

Alright, you somehow made it to the fourth test,

only two more to go. In this test, you must use all

7 items to get up the hill, before the area you are

in, fills with water. Good Luck.

They all look up, and see a big box, in the middle of the pit. Getting up, the walk over, and slowly look in. And the look on their face went from scared, to neutral, to confused.

Reaching in, Leon pulls out…… "Rope?" He reaches back in. "A blank CD, a paper clip, 4 hammers, 2 hangers, a lighter, and 4 pieces of gum."

Looking up, all the guys could do is, stand there, dumb founded. Slowly going over to the hill, Leon attempts to make sense of the things, they have in their hands. But when they look down, they start to panic, when they find their hands empty.

"Where are the…the things?" Billy asks, slowly freaking out, but soon calms down. "Where's Wesker?"

They look around for Wesker, but stop when they see, the pipe. "I have a bad feeling about this." Chris says, just as the water starts pouring out.

"You just had to say something. Didn't you?" Leon looks over as Billy shacks Chris. Kind of violently. Getting up, Wesker attempts to move over to Billy, Leon, and the now Blue Chris.

"Let him go Billy. We need to work together, before we drown." Wesker yells as he tries to use the items.

Dropping Chris, Billy slowly walking over to Wesker and Leon, they fumble with everything. Trying to make something so they can get up. Without saying a word, Billy tries to straighten the two hangers, as Leon cuts the rope, while Wesker and Chris try to find a use for the four hammers, the paper clip, and lighter. After straightening the hangers and bending them in half, Billy walks over to Leon, who sticks the bent hangers through the hole of the CD and ties it tight.

"You think that will hold all of us? Billy asks, just as the water reaches their chest.

Tying the long rope to the hanger hook, Leon looks up at him. "We will see."

Tossing it up, Leon prays it catches something. Walking over Wesker hands Leon and Billy the remaining two hammers. "Use it, to climb the hill."

With the water now up to their chin, the guys try to get up. After 30 minutes, they guys finally make it up. As soon as all four guys, plop to the ground, a little box pops up.

"Did you use all the items?"

The guys nod their head 'yes'. And they show the box all 7 items.

"Here are the two hangers, CD, rope, lighter, and paper clip." Leon and Billy hold up the hook thing.

Looking up, Chris says, "And we used the rest of the rope to get up, as well as the four hammers."

"And the gum?"

The guys, look at each other, then at the box, and spit the gum out. After they do that, the box in front of them opens up.

"Who's going to get it?" Billy asks, unable to move.

10 minutes have gone by, and no one's moved an inch. But soon, all four guys jump up screaming.

"WHAT THE!?!" They all yell at the same time.

Wesker looks at the little box. "I DO NOT like being shocked in the butt!" He then kicks it.

Walking over, Billy picks up the puzzle piece, and then starts to walk to the next test. With Leon, Chris, and Wesker following behind.

Back to the Observation Room

Unable to believe, that the guys made it this far, Ashley is pulling her hair, and screaming. Trying very hard to calm down, Ashley walks over to some monitors, and presses some buttons. Soon, four monitors slowly come to life, and a scary smile appears on her face.

"You think you've been through hell, well, just wait to see what I have in store for you next." She then starts laughing, kind of evil like.

As she continues to laugh, the door behind her opens and someone walks in.

"Need anymore help?" The mystery person asks.

She stops laughing, and looks beside her. "I'll need your help with one more test."

Nodding their heads, they head over to se how the guys are doing.

Back to the boys!

Walking over to the next test, Billy is so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he almost falls into the water in front of him.

"Wow! Thanks Leon." Billy says, stepping back.

Stepping back, the guys look at the next test. Which looks like something you would find in an obstacle course game. The guys start to crying, as they fall to their butts, not wanting to go through it. Looking over, Chris sees the note.

Cognates to you. You only have one

more test to go after this. Go through

the obstacle course to get to the other

side. But if you are to fall in the water,

be warned. Neptune will be after you.

Good luck.

Lightly punching, or so Chris thinks, Billy. Chris shows him the note. "Great. So who wants to go first?"

The four guys think about it, and after 30 minutes of doing nothing, and we mean NOTHING. Leon gets up, walks over, and gets ready to go first.

"Alright. Let's get this over with." He takes a deep breathe and walks on the first beam.

"We'll watch you Leon, and do the same thing as you." Chris yells, as Leon gets to his first obstacle.

Looking at it, Leon prays he can climb each hill, as they go up and down. Hard. Getting on the first hill, Leon holds on tight, but almost falls off, when it hit's the ground.

"Jump when it goes up Leon!" Wesker yells, as Leon gets ready to jump.

Soon it shoots up, sending Leon three feet into the air, causing him to land on his butt, just short of the edge. Getting up in pain, Leon heads to the turn table. With a sigh he times it, and jumps on. Running, he tries to get to the second beam, but wasn't fast enough, and the rotating arm hits Leon's butt.

Kicking to the surface, Leon looks pissed off. "I hate these test!" He yells and swims over to the beam, and just as he gets up, Neptune strikes.

Laughing, Chris falls over, while Billy and Wesker are holding onto each other. "That was too close, eh Leon?" Wesker somehow manages to say to him.

Trying to breathe, Leon walks along the beam, but soon he feels this harp pain on his leg. Looking around, he can't seem to find where it came from. Continuing to walk, he looks around, hoping he can get past, whatever's hitting him. But just as he completes that thought, he gets hit several times in the butt. Crying out, Leon runs as several tentacles come out of the water, and attack him.

"THIS ISN'T FUN!" Leon yells as he jumps to the next obstacle.

With a deep and loud sigh, Leon looks as four, very large balls move back and forth. Watching them, he tries to time each ball, before making his move to the other beam. Breathing slowly, he closes his eyes, and counts.

"1...2...3!" He opens his eyes and runs.

Stopping quick, he just misses the first ball. Moving on he gets past the second ball, when the third ball starts to move faster. Feeling frustrated, Leon just makes a run for it. But before he makes it to the other side, he gets hit, sending him into a wall. Getting up, kind of slow, he makes it to the third beam. Walking along it, he looks at the next obstacle. Without thinking, Leon just runs wildly as two boulders hit his sides. With an overly dramatic jump, he makes it to the next beam.

"Alright, before I go any further," He takes a breathe. "You guys should………get over here………Okay?"

Leon looks over and sees Wesker, Chris, and Billy are trying to get past the first obstacle. Now to save on time, which we don't have much of. But what we can tell you is that, the three guys fell into the water several times, and couldn't stop getting hit by the balls.

Breathing heavy, Wesker looks at the guys. "Alright, let's get this over with."

Getting up, the guys walk along the beam, which starts getting thinner. Swearing with every step, Chris almost falls in, but gets saved by Wesker. Stepping on what looks like a very large platform, the guys walk very slowly. After 10 minutes, they feel the platform start to shack. Not waiting to see what happens, they start running just as large blocks begins to fall. trying to run faster, the guys barely make it. As the last four blocks fall, all four guys make an overly dramatic jump, that doesn't really work cause, as soon as they land, one of them trips and knocks the rest down.

"Well, that was fun." Billy says as he attempts to get up.

Swearing in a different language, Wesker gets up and walks over to the note, but before he reads it, he heads to the right. There he finds two pits, covered by glass. What it's holding is unknown due to the fact that it's dark. Looking down he quietly reads the note.

Alright guys, you finally made it to the end.

But the journey isn't over. Yet. Here you must

face four enemies. Who they are, is unsure. Beat

these four and save the love of your life, before

something bad happens to them.

Lowering his head, Wesker wonders how the girls get themselves into these messes. Walking over, Wesker shows them the note. Feeling frustrated, they wait for the first enemy to show themselves. Soon a trap doors opens and this fog pours out, as a figure rises.

To be continued………

Alright, I hope you liked this chapter, the next chapter will be up soon. So please R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

Lesson 3- The BIG 6 Test. Part 3

As the fog slowly clears the dark figure is nowhere to be seen. Feeling nervous, the guys look around the small room, only to see that there is nowhere to hide. And yet their enemy was still missing. It soon same to them, that whoever it was, was still in the other room. Silently playing rock paper scissors, Chris slowly makes his was over to the door. But the second he was a few feet away from the door, something gets thrown out.

"Where did it go?" Billy yells, looking around the room.

"It couldn't have gone far!" Wesker yells back. Also looking for it.

But unlike the others, Leon keeps his attention on the door. "It's trying to distract us."

After he yells this, a large flash fills the room, blinding the guys. As they attempt to locate everyone, their enemy runs out of the room. But what they didn't know, was that Wesker is still wearing his sunglasses.

"I can't see!" Leon yells just before something causes his to fall on the ground.

The rest of the guys stop what they are doing, once they hear Leon cry out in pain, and someone laughing. Before Wesker can take a single step forward, some tentacles shot out, and bring him to his knees.

"What's going on?!" Chris yells as he walks around with his arms stretched out.

Struggling against the tentacles, Wesker tries to stand up. "Just stay where you are and Leon do as I say till you can see on your own!"

"Sounds good to me." He yells as he flails his arms all around his body.

Crying like a baby, Chris waits for the blindness to go away. Several seconds go by and no one hears a sound coming from Wesker.

To the girls!

Slowly waking up, each girl attempts to find out where they are. Not only was it dark, but there were the sounds of tapping coming from the other side of the room. At first they didn't recognize the sound, tho on top of tapping, they could hear four guys yelling at each other. Where it was coming from was unclear to them, until a flash showed them where they were. Which was a very large rectangle that was divided in two. And the other half contained 12 crimson heads.

"Claire can they see us?" Rebecca quietly asks.

Trying to breathe, Claire slowly makes her was over to her. "I'm not sure, but as long as we stay quiet, they won't notice us."

Just as she finishes, Jill wakes up and screams causing the girls to run over to her in hopes the crimson heads didn't hear her.

"Listen we will let you go if you promise not to scream again. Okay?" Ada slowly says.

Once she nodded her head, the girls backed away, only to start screaming themselves, when the crimson heads begin to attack the glass wall. Looking around the room, they attempt to find something to defend themselves. Just in case the glass somehow breaks. Tho the only thing the girls find is a note on the wall.

"Hey! I found something!" Rebecca yells out.

"Bring it over Rebecca." Claire tells her.

Not saying anything, Rebecca gets ready to take the note but stops when she sees what it says.

If you want to help your boyfriends out

You will not remove the note bellow.

For if you do the glass that keeps you safe

For now, will soon break.

After reading this, Rebecca's eyes fill with a fear that she never knew was in her. A fear that froze her. Even when the other girls make their way to her.

"Rebecca what's wrong?" Jill asks with worry in her voice.

Rebecca doesn't answers as she continues to look at the note. Before anyone can say or do anything, Claire reaches over and grabs the note.

"NO! DON'T DO THAT!" Rebecca screams as she attempts to stop her, but it's too late.

"Why not?" Claire asks looking very confused.

Just as Rebecca opens her mouth, the sound of glass cracking, breaks the silence.

"That's why, Claire." Rebecca says pointing to the note in her hand.

As the girls quickly read both notes, the lights suddenly turn on, revealing all three walls to be bear, and showing the crimson heads what was on the other side.

Observation Room

In a dark room, two very large TV's show our mystery person, the horror our guys and girls are going through. With each punch Leon takes, every scream the girls make, causes our mystery person to laugh. But their laugh is cut short when Leon starts fighting back. Tho not all of his hits get his attacker. But the ones that do, cause a lot of damage.

"Hmm, I see your eye sight is coming back." They say in a cold voice.

With nothing else to say they continue to watch as everyone fights for their lives.

Back to the boys!

For the first time, Leon found himself feeling fearful for his life, and the life of his friends. Trying his best, Leon prays to got that the rest of his vision comes back. Case all he can see is blurry people. Tho the on that was attacking him looked very familiar. How this was possible he wasn't sure. For now.

"Leon don't give up!" Wesker yells seeing him slow down a bit.

When he hears this, Leon somehow reaches inside and finds the energy to keep fighting. But as time went on, Leon's vision was finally coming back, all the was. Which may not be the beat thing, cause the next thing we know, he's screaming like a little girl.

"Why is Leon screaming?" Chris asks, still unable to fully see.

"Trust me Chris. You don't want to know." Billy somehow says.

Looking over at Billy confuse, Wesker tries to understand. "You can see?"

"I think I can. But is there really two Chris'?" Billy asks with a very shocked look on his face.

"Sadly there is." Wesker says in a disappointed voice.

Acting like Billy, Leon just stares at the other Chris. That is till he gets punched in the face. Continuing to fight, Leon tires everything he can do to beat the other Chris. But nothing works.

"Leon I know you've always wanted to beat him up, so here's your chance." Wesker yells at him, still trying to get free.

"You're right." Leon says with a grin.

With a new perspective, Leon starts beating the other Chris. Every remark Chris made, the miss trust he had for him, and the fact that Chris didn't tell him that Claire was kidnapped. Started to full him, causing Leon to bring Clone Chris down.

"What did I miss?" Chris asks in a dorky voice, looking around.

As first Chris wasn't aware of the clone version of him on the ground, in front of Leon, nor did he notice Wesker was still being held down. But after a few minutes it dawned on him.

"So that's what you think of me, eh Leon?" Chris says acting like a tough guy.

Rolling his eyes, Leon turns to Chris. "think what you want Redfield. I did what was needed to do, in order to save us." He pauses and walks over to him. "If you want. You can have the next one."

Chris looks over at Billy, who agrees with Leon. "Sounds good to me. How are you doing Wesker?"

"Don't try to be nice to me Redfield." Wesker says trying to find a weak point in the tentacles.

Looking at the door, Chris waits for his enemy to come running out at him. Minutes go by and nothing happens, and just when Chris was about to give up, someone walks out, shocking everyone.

To the girls!

Screaming their heads off, the girls try to make a human ladder, to see if they could get out. Now they know the zombies couldn't break the glass themselves and the first crack hasn't made its way though to the other side. Yet. But at the some point it will. Looking back, Jill heads over to where Rebecca found the first note, to find another note.

Alright girls, in order to help your boyfriends

You must stay alive, which means not pissing

Off the zombies. Or breaking the glass.

Which is 8inches thick.

If the glass breaks pray to god the boys can save you

And themselves.

To be continued.

sorry for the Really long wait and the short chapter. hope you like it, more to come. Please R&R.


	11. Chapter 11

Lesson 3- The BIG 6 Test. Part 4!

Looking at the person in shock, no one expected to see a clone of Billy walk through the door. It takes a few minutes for anyone to say anything.

"So are we just going to keep staring at one and another, or are we going to see some fighting?!" Wesker says. Asking the very question going through their minds.

"Oh Wesker, this isn't a fight. More like a mercy killing." Clone Billy sneers at him.

Trying their best, Leon and Billy burst out laughing, which causes Chris to loose his cool, and charge at the Clone. "I'll show you a mercy kill!" Chris cries out.

Rolling his eyes, Wesker watches as Chris throws several punches, in hopes that some will hit the clone. But out of at least 15, only 4 hit him. The clone gives Wesker the figure before sending Chris back a few feet. Getting back up, Chris repeats the same thing over and over again. Only to have the same thing happen.

"Chris you can't fight him in anger. You need to calm down!" Wesker yells as he somehow manages to get to his feet.

Rolling his eyes, Chris decides to take another approach to fighting the clone. Which he found to be very hard, since he didn't know that much about Billy. But it wasn't going to stop him. The guys were counting on him.

"What's the matter Chris? Afraid I'm going to kick your ass" Clone Billy smiles at him.

Chris smiles back. "No Clone Billy, I'm not afraid of that. I'm afraid that you will look like an idiot in front of the REAL Billy Coen."

"You have no chance of beating me!" The clone yells as he charges at Chris.

As Chris avoids most of the hits, Leon hears these faint screaming, coming from this hole, that is for some reason, lite up.

"Leon, what are you doing?" Wesker says as he watches him.

Instead of saying what he was doing, Leon hold his hand up, and continues to walk. That is until he falls into the hole finding himself trapped.

"LEON!" Billy yells as he starts to run after him.

"BILLY STOP!" Wesker manages to stop him, before he joined Leon. "You need to stay here till I can get free!"

"You're right." Billy turns his attention to Chris and the clone.

Tho when we look back at them, we see that Chris' plan worked. The clone of Billy was running out of energy and therefore slowing down. Which meant that Chris had a chance at beating him.

"Told you I wasn't afraid of you beating me." Chris says as the clone hits the ground and stays there.

"God you sound like a moron." A familiar voice comes from behind Wesker.

"Finally! Someone else the plant can grab!" Wesker says at the plant creeps up on Clone Leon.

"Plant?" The clone says looking at Wesker confused.

"Now who's the moron?!"Chris yells as the tentacles let go of Wesker and grab the Clone.

As the three laugh, they forget that there is one more person left to come out. But for some reason, they can't take their eyes off of the clone. Maybe it's cause he's fighting really hard to get free.

"I know this is funny, but shouldn't we be worried about who is coming out next?" They hear Wesker say to them.

But when they look over at Wesker, they find out he's laughing, tho not for long. Cause right next to Billy and Wesker is a clone of Wesker.

"Fu—." Is the only thing the guys get out before the clone sends Billy and Chris into a wall before turning to Wesker.

To the girls!...And Leon.

As the girls wait in fear, for the boys to finish their test, they weren't expecting someone to fall into their hole. Least of all Leon.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Claire yells as Leon lands on Jill and Ada.

Leon looks around before going bright red in the face, jumping to his feet and helping the girls get to their feet.

"I fell in when I heard you guys screaming. What's going on here that you need to scream for?" Leon asks looking at all four girls.

All four girls point and say, "THEM!"

Leon looks over and sees the crimson heads clawing at the glass, as it slowly breaks. Panicking he looks around trying to find something to use, to get them all up before the glass breaks. And they are all dead.

"We need the guys to help up out! And fast!" Leon says freaking out.

"What's going on up there?" Jill asks looking scared and very worried.

Leon looks at the ground. "We had to go through six test and the last on is well hard to explain to you."

"TRY!" Rebecca suddenly yells.

Everyone looks at her and then back at Leon. "We had clones of ourselves attacking us."

"Who has gone?" Claire asks.

Leon thinks about it. "Chris, then Billy, and I think the next one was umm me?"

"So that would leave Wesker last." Ada says as everyone realizes the guys were going to have a really hard time finishing the last test.

"Then we have to find a way to get out of here ourselves." Leon grabs Claire and puts her on his shoulders.

"What are you doing!?" Claire yells as she tires to balance herself.

"Good idea Leon!" Jill says sarcastically.

He gives her the stink eye. "Claire try to get on the ledge!"

"Oh." Claire says as she starts to climb.

The girls watch as Claire makes an attempt to get out but it wasn't' working. She was a few inches short of getting to the top and the glass was almost shattered. They were running out of time and they needed the guys help. And fast.

Back to the fight!

Rolling his eyes, Wesker couldn't believe he'd let the clone get the best of him. It just wasn't like him. More like the other guys, but not him. What made things worse was Wesker knew he was the only one that could fight him. And live to tell the tale.

"This is going to be fun." The two Wesker's say at the same time.

They give each other these looks that made Chris crap his pants. And with in a blink of an eye the two started fighting. Both of equal strength and both unwilling to give up or slow down. For the guys it was a little hard to see the two fighting. Since both Wesker's had their powers.

"How will Wesker beat his clone?" Chris asks as Billy looks for the hole Leon fell into.

"Hey Claire, need help?" Billy says as he reaches down for her hand.

Giving Billy a dirty look, Claire grabs his hands, and is finally safe. But when she got to the top, she saw Wesker kicking a clone version of himself in the ass.

"How did you do that?" Jill asks as she was lifted up next.

"It was simple. I just went against my instincts." Wesker replays with a smile.

"HEY! THE GLASS IS BREAKING DOWN HERE!" Rebecca yells as this crashing sound happens.

Moving fast, Wesker runs over, jumps down, grabs Rebecca and Ada, jumps back up just as the crimson heads run after them.

"Oh my god! Thank you Wesker!" Rebecca says in a high voice as she hugs Wesker tight.

The guys laugh at Wesker when they see his face slowly turn red. And they laugh harder when he pushed her away.

"So I guess we should head for the door?" Wesker suddenly says as he heads or the door.

Still laughing, everyone joins him. As soon as the last person was in, the door behind them closes, sending them into darkness. Soon confusion and panic hits all of them, and they all start yelling at eh same time. When the lights turn on, we find only the guys. The girls have disappeared.

End of the Lesson.

I'm truly sorry for making you wait so long. The next chapter is being written and I'm trying to come up with new lessons. Please r+r. Later ^.~


	12. Lesson 4- Review

Lesson 4- Review

Looking around in a panic, the guys try to understand how the girls just disappeared. There weren't any doors. It was impossible and yet it happened. They were about to make an attempt at the door they just walked through, when Billy sees a note. Walking over he looks at it.

All I have to say about the 6 test is. Impressive. But the test don't stop there.

The next test is the review test. You will be asked 25 questions.

All about the things that happened to you so far.

Get them right and nothing bad will happen.

But get them wrong and who know what will happen to you. Good Luck.

A.A.

Taking the note over to the others, a mystery door opens up.

"Maybe the girls are in there." Leon and Chris say at the same time.

Not thinking about it, they run into the room only to find four glass booths. Each one had a name on it.

"Should we go it?" Chris asks looking at the booth with his name on it.

"I don't think we have a say. So let's get in." Wesker says, opening the door and stepping in.

Feeling helpless the guys do the same as him. And the moment they close the door, it locks and seals up. Causing the guys to freak out and start swearing at Wesker.

"Hello boys, and welcome to the review test. I will be reading you the questions." Alexia says over a mic next to them.

"I hate answering questions." Wesker whines.

Soon after saying that, the touch screen in front of them, lights up. Four buttons marked A. B. C. D. And a counter on the top. On the top of the booths were two lights. A red one and a green one.

"What's with the green and red lights?" Chris yells in a very high voice.

"The green light means you got a question right. The red light means you got one wrong." Alexia responds in an annoyed voice.

"When do we hear the first question?" Wesker whines as he leans against the glass.

"Right now. Question one. In lesson one, what was it called? A, does he know you or not. B, what little brain cells our boyfriend's have. C, Understanding your subject...I mean boyfriend. Or D, is he really your boyfriend or just a really good friend. You have three minutes to answer." The line goes dead.

The guys all look at each other with fear. "Hey guys do you know what the answer is?" Leon says into the mic, but only get static.

"Oh one more thing. You can no longer speak to your fellow subjects. Good luck. Time is running out." Alexia says as all four guys cry like little girls.

Having to think about it, the guys all make a risky choice. Wesker presses C, as well as Billy. Chris presses D. And Leon presses A. As the guys wait, they look around wondering what was going to happen next. Suddenly Wesker's and Billy's light goes green. As for Chris and Leon. Well they get surprised by having two feet of ice cold water being dumped on their head.

"I'm assuming you now know what will happen if you get a question wrong." Alexia says as she starts to laugh.

"This should be easy." Wesker says with a grin.

"Question two. Who was the first test subject? A, Leon. B, Chris. C, Billy. Or D, Wesker. You have three minutes to answer." The line goes dead.

"Great. I'm gonna die." Wesker says as he presses C and prays he got it right.

"This is too easy." Chris grins and presses B.

Not saying a word, Leon smiles and presses A. Billy also presses A, only he looks very nervous. And this time it was Wesker and Chris that got two feet of ice cold water on them. Looking over we see Leon and Billy laughing at them.

"Alright, here is the third question. When finding out he was going to be a test subject, what did Billy scream before trying to run away? Was it A, I want my mommy! B-" Before she could finish everyone but Billy press A.

"Hey! Why did you stop!?" Billy yells out.

"Please let me finish the question before you answer." Alexia was having a hard time controlling herself.

"Sorry." Wesker, Chris, and Leon all say at the same time.

"Good. B, I thought you loved me, Rebecca! C, Why me?! Or D, I don't want to die! Yet again, there is three minutes to answer."

Pressing the buttons at the same time, Billy was the only one to pick D. Looking over he watches as Wesker, Chris, and Leon get two feet of water dropped on them. Which causes him to laugh. As well as pray they get through this alive.

To the girls!

After they got taken from the room, they were able to get back to the control room. Or so they think. It looked like the control room, but it was very different. How? Well the computers didn't work. Only the monitors did.

"What's going on Claire?" Jill asks looking as if she was going to kill someone.

"Ashley must still be in charge of the tests." Claire responds as she looks around the room.

At first glance it looked like there wasn't a way out, but when she looked closer, Claire sees something that puts a smile on her face. Instead of telling the others about it, she heads over to the door, to find a hidden secret door. And it was unlocked. Opening it, Claire breathes in calmly. Keeping quiet, she waves the girls over.

Attempting to find the real control room, Claire pulls out her tablet. "Let's see how the guys are doing."

"How long have you had that?" Ada says following next to her.

Claire looks over at Ada. "Oh it's not mine. It was left there by the person making the test up while we were gone."

She points to the back that shows the letters A.A. Ada nods at Claire and continues to follow with the two girls behind them.

"Do you have a plan for when we bump into Ashley and this other person?" Rebecca finally asks after 30 minutes of walking.

Stopping in their tracks, the girls look at each other, and wonder what the other is thinking.

Back to the boys!

As we look back on the boys, we see all four of them crying like little girls. Mainly about their legs being tired and that they are cold. So being the somewhat nice person that Alexia is, she gives the boys some seats.

"Now will you girls stop crying so we can get on with the questions?" The tone of her voice suggests that she really wants to kill them.

"Sorry." All four guys say at the same time.

"Good. The sooner we get on with this the closer you are to either death or your girlfriends. The next question is, what was the first test and the correct answer? Was it A, What are their favourite sports? Baseball and Football. B, where were they born? Texas and New York. C, what is most important to them? Medicine and family. Or D, when did they get their cherry popped? 19 and 20."

Aside from being creeped out by the last choose, all for guys choose the same answer. C. And to Alexia's dismay they got it right.

"Well done boys. The next question is, after finishing the first test, what happened to Leon? Was it A, Something landed on his back and never let go. B, Has a massive heart attack. C, screams like a little girl and pees his pants. Or D, does nothing."

At first Wesker, Billy, and Chris went for C, but stopped when they saw Leon go for A. Thinking about it, they look at each other, somehow manage to agree to hit whatever Leon goes with.

"So the monkeys can think. Your next question is, what was in the first room that Chris got sent in? A, Richard Simmons. B, Alfred Ashford in a red bikini. C, spiders. Or D, nothing."

Turning to Chris, the guys wait to see what button he was going to pick. But the moment he sees them watching, he starts to get nervous and picks D. And all four of them get water dumped on them.

"Boys, boys, boys. That was wrong. The answer was C. Spiders. You can beat Chris up later. The next question is who stops Wesker from saying something really bad to the girls? Was it A, Ada. B, HUNK. C, Krauser. Or D, Nemesis."

Tapping the glass, Wesker tells the guys in his own weird way to hit the second button. But when they did, a light shock hits them.

"What the hell?!" They guys yell at the same time.

"Oops. Sorry about that. Next question. In test two what did you have to do? A, dance to a Mylie Cyus song. B, Blow something up with your mind. C, catch 20 files. Or D, choose between an old friend or your girlfriend."

Getting mad over again, all four guys nearly break the touch screen by pressing the D button, as they are reminded about the test and they needed to get back at the person that made that test.

"Looks like we hit a sore spot with that question. The next question is, in what order did the girls go? A. Ada, Claire, Jill, then Rebecca. B. Jill, Rebecca, Ada, then Claire. C. Claire, Ada, Rebecca, then Jill. Or D. Rebecca, Jill, Claire, then Ada."

The guys had to think really hard about it. Chris and Leon picked B. While Wesker picked C and Billy picked A. To their surprise Wesker was the only one that got it right. Looking shocked they wait for the water and then the next question.

To be continued.


	13. Lesson 4- Review Part 2

Lesson 4 Review- Part 2

Getting close to the control room, the girls pray that Ashley wasn't aware they were close to her. Slowly opening the door, they check out around the door, and found that it was clear. Moving fast, they get behind Ashley, who was watching the guys as they did their test.

"This is too funny! I just wish I could do this to Claire." Ashley tries to do an evil laugh. It wasn't working for her.

"Let's tie her up?!" Claire yells as the girls use duct tape to quickly tie her in the chair.

"What the hell is going on!?" Ashley screams really loud and high pitched. "You're not suppose to be here!"

Laughing, the girls all move away from Claire, until she finally calms down. "Sorry. Who's working with you Ashley?"

Looking around nervously, Ashley tries to come up with something really fast. "Um it's um."

"Um is not an answer Ashley. We need a name and we need it now!" Rebecca screams at her.

SOon after she looks at the other girls, who look very shocked. "If you tell us we won't let some hunters beat you." Jill was the next one to shock everyone.

Seconds later, Ashley bursts into tears and cries uncontrollably. Giving her a really dirty look, they turn away from her and look at the monitors.

Back to the guys!

"Alright boys, you are on question ten. Here it is. During the second test, who was running the show? Was it, A. Umbrella. B, Ashley Graham. C, Jack Krauser. Or D, Sara A. Wesker."

Upon hearing the names, the guys look at Wesker, who looks very confused, and going for the B button. Still looking at him, the guys press the same button.

"Next question is. What was lesson two called? Was it A, truth or dare. B, 12 ways to kill your boyfriend. C, There's no point to these test, but who cares. Or D, How far can we push our boyfriends before they break up with us."

Two seconds after saying the question, all the guys press D. At first the guys thought they got it right, until the two feet of ice cold water falls on their heads. Looking at each other they all start swearing.

"The correct answer was A. Next question. Once locked in the electric chairs, who walked out? Was it A, Kevin Ryman. B, Sherry Birkin. C, Alexia Ashford. Or D, Osmund Saddler."

Thinking about it the guys look at each other, they try to understand what the other was saying. But since they couldn't hear and none of them could read lips, they were screwed. Even with Wesker trying to tell them in Mores code. So freaking out, they all push B. Moments later more ice water drops on them.

"You should have known that one. Only a real idiot wouldn't have been able to answer that!" Alexia tries to calm down. "Next question is, for the first question, who passed? Was it A, Wesker. B, Chris. C, Leon. Or D, Billy."

Taking on look at each other, they take a few moments to think before pressing D. Waiting for the water to come down on them, they hold their arms over their heads. Eyes closed. But it never comes.

"Good boys. Here is your next question. Out of the four, who lied about their girlfriend being annoying? Was it A, Billy. B, Wesker. C, Leon. Or D, Chris."

Really not wanting the water to come, the guys wait to see who presses the right button. The only one to do anything was Billy, so the guys all press A. And then they started to cheer.

"You still have a lot more questions left boys. The next question is. Upon hearing the cheating question, who failed? A, Billy. B, Chris. C, Leon. Or D, Wesker."

Not having to think about it all the guys press B. Everyone was happy to avoid the water, well not everyone. Chris was looking like a real big baby.

"I take it you will never forget that question. For the big six test, what was the test about? A, Your girlfriends favourite animal. B, dream wedding spot and time. C, what RE game your girlfriend hates. Or D, who can scream the loudest."

Wanting to wait, the guys take their time pressing the button. When they started to take a little too long, some water fell on all four guys. Making them press B.

"About time you pressed the button. Question. Who helped who to find the answer? A, Wesker helped Chris and Billy helped Leon. B, Chris helped Leon and Billy helped Wesker. C, Billy helped Chris and Leon helped Wesker. Or D they did it themselves."

Looking down in shame, the guys slowly go for the A button. Not that they wanted to admit they got help with the question about their girlfriend.

"Hey you have nothing to be ashamed about. Every now and then you need a little help boys. During the second test, you guys feel, what was down there waiting for you? Was it A, hunters. B, Zombies. C, Mice. Or D, spiders."

Remembering the test, the guys laugh when they remember what it was. And with big smiles they press C, only to have three mince jump at them. For some reason, Wesker was the only one not to jump and scream like a little girl.

"Out of all the things you girls have seen, you're afraid of mice? How sad. How many zombies did you have to face in order to get to the next test? A, 12. B, 64. C, 19. Or D, 37."

Looking at Wesker the guys all look confuse when they faintly hear him talk to himself.

To the girls!

Watching the mess unfold in front of their eyes, the girls are powerless to do anything until the test is over. But until then, they could bring pain and suffering to Ashley for all the trouble she caused them.

"You wouldn't really hurt me, would you?" Ashley suddenly asks, looking at the girls as they planned to do something to her.

They all think about it. "You will have to see. Won't you." Ada was the first to speak.

Now none of them was shock about what she said. It was to be expected from her. But the others it was.

"Tell us why we shouldn't feed you to Neptune? And if you can't then, just wait for us to come up with something." Rebecca said in a cold voice, that made everyone back away from her.

Hell, even Ashley was scared. Not that it would take much to make her scared. Trying to get past what Rebecca said, the girls turn to see what was happening with the guys.

Back to the boys!

"It's either B or D, not sure." Wesker pondered.

"It's D guys! Leon says as he presses the button fast.

Doing the same as Leon, the guys look at each other with confusion on their faces.

"You're learning fast. For test three, what was blocking the exit and entrance? A, Water. B, Spikes. C, a large wall. Or D, fire."

"I say it was water." Chris suddenly says as he presses the button before anyone can say anything.

"You're a moron Redfield. It's B." Wesker says as the guys all press B. And seconds later they watch as ice water lands on Chris' head, causing them to laugh at him.

"Okay boys five more questions and then you are free. Five. Who was behind the door blocking the switch? A, Richard Simmons. B, A two headed Alfred Ashford. C, Mr. X. Or D, Nemesis."

Wesker thinks fast before they guys could look over at him. "It's NEMESIS!"

"Are you sure Wesker?" Chris whines as he goes for the D button.

"Just shut up and press the frigging button Redfield!" Wesker yells at him.

"You know you can call me Chris." Chris presses the button while looking at the ground.

"The next question is long so please pay attention. What were the seven items used in the fourth test? A, Rope, CD, paper clip, four hammers, two hangers, a lighter, and four pieces of gum. B, four hammers, a table cloth, six nails, a picture frame, two unicycles, four knifes, and a pen. C, sixteen rubber bands, two glue sticks, 100 popsicles sticks, three plastic containers, four hair sprays, 600 kid seats, and a G.I. Joe doll. Or D, rope, a box, two busted seats, a doll house, two blow up dolls, a glue stick, and a lighter."

"Wow that was really long." Billy says about to make an attempt to remember the options.

"Does anyone remember what she said?" Wesker asks.

"I know! I know!" Chris jumps up and down, waving his hand around. "It's A!"

Laughing really hard, to the point of falling into the water, the guys try to hit the button.

"How on earth did you get Jill, Chris?" Alexia asks the very same question going through the guys mind.

"Cause she loves me?" Chris answers the question with a question.

"Um okay, on to the next question. What was the fifth test? A, a singing competition. B, dance off. C, Obstacle course. Or D, Who's smarter than who."

Not saying a word the guys press the C button, not really wanting to remember it.

"Second last question. Who was the first to do the obstacle course? A, Billy. B, Chris. C, Wesker. Or D, Leon."

Looking over, they watch Leon go red in the face as he goes for the D button. "I really hate these test and questions." Leon says watching the others do the same.

"Last question. What was the order of the evil clones? A, Leon, Billy, Chris, Wesker. B, Wesker, Chris, Billy, Leon. C, Chris, Billy, Leon, Wesker. Or D, Billy, Wesker, Leon, Chris."

With a smile, the guys press C, never able to forget having to fight a clone of one of them.

"Congrates to you. You made it through this test. Alive. Sadly you will have to so the next test all wet and cold. Bye." Alexia says before letting the line go dead.

Looking around confused, the guys begin to wonder what the next test will be about. Or if there will be a next test. A hour later, they find themselves still in the booths, with the water that was making their legs go numb. And just when they were about to open their mouth, the bottom of the booths opens up. Falling to the ground the guys cry out in pain when they land on the floor in different rooms. The last thing they see was a light from the room above them, before the darkness over powers them.

End of Chapter.

I'm sorry to say, but I can't think of what to put next so until then, this will be on hold til I can think about what to put the boys through. I do hope you like the chapter. Please R&R.


End file.
